The present invention relates to a pressure-proof tank, specifically a pressure-proof tank for a transport container.
German Offenlegungsschrift 3,125,963 disclosed a pressure-proof tank which comprises an envelope formed by part-cylindrical envelope shells extending parallel to the longitudinal tank axis, the ends of the envelope being closed by bottoms formed by bottom shells. Gusset elements are disposed between the envelope and bottom shells.
The known tank is designed as a thick-walled receptacle for liquid gas as fuel for vehicle motors. The tank is made of one fully cylindrical shell and one part-cylindrical shell, with the part of the full cylinder extending through interior of the tank forming an intermediate wall, which may be flattened.
Membrane stresses in the curved tank skin caused by interior pressure lead to forces in the zones where the curved shell elements converge. These forces tend to expand the tank in a direction perpendicular to the tank axis.
A similar tank for high-volume containers with curved gusset elements, which is similarly problematic in terms of membrane stresses, is known from German patent specification 3,606,247.